A Different Kind of Practice
by Green Kneesocks
Summary: Takes place during chapter 20 of my other fic Shigeko Kageyama AKA Mob. Mob and Teru are all alone and decide to practice. The only problem is neither of them knows, entirely, what to do. Oh well, practice makes perfect. fem!Mob MobxTeru


A/N: This is the M rated portion of Chapter 20 of my other fic Shigeko Kageyama AKA Mob. I can be read on it's for pure smut value or you can read up to 20 for the feels. Either way I hope that you all enjoy! Tell me what you think, I love hearing from you guys.

"Hey." Said Teru as he came back inside and locked his door. He kicked his shoes off and sat next to Shigeko. She was staring, again. He couldn't tell if it was good or bad staring.

"Hi Teru." Said Mob still staring. Alone. They were alone. All alone. It seemed like everything they were alone they ended up doing one thing. She liked it, though. She really liked it. She wanted to. She wanted to so badly.

"So…what do you want to do?" asked Teru after a while. He couldn't get a read off of her. She was being all nonresponsive again. He didn't know if it was good or bad. Was she sad that her brother had left? Maybe. They were really close.

"Fooley Cooley." Said Mob. That was what Tome had called it. Well, not everything. There was a lot she wasn't ready to do, but a lot she had wanted to do, too. She really, really, really wanted to kiss him.

"Huh? That show? Which one? I think that the original is streaming but I'm not sure if the new one is still up. It wasn't as good, not really." Said Teru. He didn't know that she liked that show. Wait, it was by the Evangelion people, right? That would explain it. Yeah, she liked shows about feelings and stuff.

"Oh right, it was a show. No, I meant that I…wanted to….want to." Said Mob blushing. This was alright to ask, right? Master Reigen said that it was normal and nothing to be ashamed of, wanting to do stuff, and Master Reigen would never steer her wrong.

"You want to hit me on the head with a guitar and run me over with a vespa?" asked Teru, not catching her meaning. It really was a great show, and pretty short, he wouldn't mind watching the first series with her.

"Huh?" asked Mob confusedly

"You remember, from the anime." Said Teru. Mob shook her head.

"Oh no, I haven't actually seen that show. That's just what my friend Tome called kissing and…uh..couch stuff." Said Mob. The lights flickered above them. The couch hovered in the air. The shoes from the front hall ended up on the ceiling with a loud thud.

"I'm sorry." Said Mob putting everything back the way it was. The other Shigeko didn't just come out when she was in danger. It was any big emotion that got her all freaked out.

"No, uh…some of that was me." Said Teru catching his breath. Well then. This was…this was nice. This was really nice. She was really nice. This entire thing was just really nice. Was it hot in there? He used his powers to put the air conditioning on and he pulled off his sweater.

"Do we kiss too often?" asked Mob suddenly. They somehow always ended up kissing. Was that how it was supposed to be? Or was it too much of a good thing. It was alright if you were in a couple with the guy, right? The rules for this sort of thing were complicated.

"No! I mean, uh, do you think we do? I don't mind. I really, honestly, and truly don't mind at all." Said Teru. Talk about mixed messages. One minute she's asking to, well, stuff and the next she's questioning if they kiss too often. Girls were complicated. She was complicated. He wouldn't have her any other way, though.

"I don't mind, either, but I don't want that to be the only thing we do. I mean, I don't know how often is too often." Said Mob still staring straight forward. It was kind of chilly in there. She sat closer to Teru. He was like a furnace.

"Shigeko, we're a couple. There's no such thing as too often." Said Teru holding her hand. She thought too much, that was her problem. She thought way too much about everything. That was good though, it meant that she was genuine.

"Oh. Ok. Can I kiss you, then?" asked Mob. Well, that cleared everything up. Back to it then. She looked up at him and waited. Oh. He was looking at her, still.

"Shigeko…um….what did you mean, before? Fooley cooley, I mean." Said Teru. Whatever she wanted he'd do. He decided that right then and there in that moment that whatever she wanted he was up for it. Yup. Whatever she wanted. He wasn't at all nervous. Nope.

"I wasn't talking about the anime, I just wanted to kiss you and…uh….I'm not really sure about the other stuff but I like to kiss you and I like it when you hold me and when we cuddle in bed and, uh, when we're…you remember." Said Mob looking down. Why was she embarrassed? They had both been there and both as equally undressed.

"…ok…but tell me if I do something you don't like. I don't want to push you too far. Seriously, you can say no and stuff." Said Teru. Ok. This was happening. Whatever this was it was happening. She looked….she looked bored. Was she? No, she wasn't, she just looked bored. Her aura felt…nervous. Yup, nervous. But judging by the amount of pink he was seeing she was good nervous. He rubbed the sweat from his forehead. Maybe he was a little nervous, too.

"I know I can, Teru, but you don't make me do things I don't like. Do I make you do things you don't like?" asked Mob, fearing the worst. Maybe he didn't want to kiss her as often as she wanted to kiss him. Maybe she was too pushy. Maybe-oh!

"You could never make me do anything I didn't like." Said Teru as he broke apart from her. She made that mewing sound she did, the one that he absolutely loved, and leaned in a closed the gap between them. Well then. Back to it.

"Teru…." Said Mob trailing off. It had been a while, a long while, even though it had only been since that morning. This was like her first taste of milk, all those years ago. She'd drank one glass, one sip even, and she was hooked.

"Shigeko?" asked Teru as they broke apart for air. She was so damn pretty then. He eyes were kind of glassy, her lips were plush and red. Red because he had just kissed her. He had just kissed her and she let him. She wanted him. This was the track that his mind was stuck on.

"You smell nice." Said Mob after a moment. He really did. Like that boy perfume, cologne, he loved. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. It was a combination of cologne spray and just the way that he normally smelled.

"What are you doing?" asked Teru, his voice doing that annoying squeaky thing it did when he got nervous. He had never been kissed there before, or kissed anyone there, but he knew that was something that people did and judging by the number of guys and girls who surreptitiously placed bandages on their necks that was something everyone did. The more he thought about it the more he realized how little he had actually done, and how little he knew how to do.

"Just smelling you. You smell nice, Teru." Said Mob, resting her have in the crook of his neck. This felt nice, safe, warm, perfect. He leaned down and kissed her. Softly at first, but she pulled him in closer. Their teeth clanged and scraped.

"Sorry!" said Mob quickly as he broke apart from them. Her hair was acting up now. No. Come on, keep it together.

"It's ok, Shigeko." Said Teru. He wasn't hurt, so it was fine. He leaned in to kiss her and she kissed him back much, much, much more gently. She barely moved, actually.

"Shigeko, you can kiss me back like normal. I don't care if your teeth scrape mine." Said Teru when the pulled away. He honestly didn't. This wasn't like it was with girls before. He wasn't kissing her to prove to himself that he could kiss someone, to feel like he was someone. No, he was kissing her because she was there and she would always be there and she loved him and he loved her and he didn't have to be so damned **alone **anymore and-

"You can kiss me back, too, Teru." Said Mob. She had kissed him but he hadn't been responsive. He was making faces like he was thinking. About what she had no idea.

"I know. Sorry, I was just, uh, thinking." Said Teru. She was there and she was looking up at him but not like other girls did and it made him **ache** because she was her and he was him and they were here, together, and he wasn't alone. He was there and she was there and she wanted **him.** Not Reigen. Him.

"What about?" asked Mob holding his hand tighter. Hopefully not bad thoughts. Hopefully thoughts like she was having, thoughts which were terrible to have if he really was upset but she just couldn't **help it** because he was there and she was there and they were finally **alone. **

"Us. I was just thinking about us." Said Teru kissing the top of her hand. She was still looking at him like that. Her eyes were so goddamned expressive sometimes. She could be so expressive sometimes. In the little ways. The way she was breathing. The way she was watching him. The way she held his hand. The way her other hand grasped her skirt. She was rocking a little, too. Fidgeting. Things were rattling. She was trying not to pick them up. She wanted him to kiss her. She wanted…he wasn't super sure exactly what she wanted but it went beyond kissing and that…he didn't know how to feel about that.

"Why? We're both here. Unless you want me to go. If you want me to go home I will." Said Mob. Was she too forward? Everyone said that guys liked that but Teru was a person unto himself sometimes. He was still a guy though. Oh this was confusing sometimes.

"No. I want you to stay. I want you here with me." Said Teru. He was not letting her go home to Reigen. He would not lose her to Reigen even though Reigen said that he had no interest in her because he was twice their age. He still wouldn't let Reigen have her. No. She was his and he was hers.

"I want to be here, too, Teru." Said Mob playing with the hem of her uniform skirt. She was trying not to fidget with her powers, too. There was just too much in here. She didn't want to accidentally break something.

"Then why do you look so nervous?" asked Teru. She wasn't meeting his eyes now. He could see things trying to fly around. He wanted them too. He wanted her to just come undone. He didn't care if she trashed his entire apartment. No. He could always clean up again.

"I don't want to break anything or do anything wrong. I want….Teru have you ever wanted something but not been sure what it was?" asked Mob. She wanted to follow these feelings, to chase them to wherever they went. She wanted to but it was scary, sort of. It was scary because it was just so **much **and she had never done **anything. **

"I…guess….but I thought you wanted to, uh, stuff, with me." Said Teru, watching her carefully. Just so long as she wasn't upset with him then they would be fine. Just so long as she didn't leave, leave him all alone again.

"I do! I really do but…I…I don't know how to…or what to…" said Mob trying to find the words. She wanted to…try…but she had no idea what she was even trying at!

"I'll do whatever you want to do and if it's not good we can just call it, uh, practice. Like how when we first kissed it wasn't as good as it is now so we call our first kiss practice." Said Teru. Well, it looked like he had to lead again. That was fine. He knew everything. Well, not how to actually do anything but he had seen it done, before. Well not in life, obviously, but he had seen it performed…but that wasn't what people actually did, was it? Then what did people actually do?

"We can practice at…that…too?" asked Mob. Well, that would certainly be helpful. Practice made perfect after all. She reached over and played with the hem of his shirt, her fingers ghosting along his stomach. She looked up at him and pulled back. He looked really, really red.

"…you don't have to stop." Said Teru catching his breath. Why had he expected anything different from her? She had joined a hardcore work out club just because she wanted to. She had walked into battle for them without a thought just because she wanted to, no, had to. She could be impassive, she could look bored, she could even say she was scared but Kageyama Shigeko wasn't a coward. When she wanted something she went for it.

"I thought you wanted me to." Said Mob, her hand still hovering there, above the hem of his T-shirt. Teru wanted her to reach either up or down, one of the two. Well, not down. Well yes down but nobody had ever…but it would still probably feel nice.

"I didn't. If you want to stop though, you can, but I don't want you to stop." Said Teru. C'mon, Shigeko, either up or down. Anticipation was the worst form of torture, he decided. Well, second to actual torture, obviously.

"Then why do you look like that?" asked Mob, her hand still hovering. Faces were hard to read and his aura was all over the place. She knew that he was nervous but was it good or bad? This was uncharted ground for her, for both of them. Usually when she was unsure about something she just asked Master Reigen but she couldn't ask Master Reigen about **this.**

"Because I want you to keep going. It's good. I…I want you to do whatever you want to do." Said Teru. He reached over and put his hand on her waist, the part where it dipped in a little before it flared out into her hip.

"I want to do this." Said Mob before she leaned in and kissed him. She kissed him hard, like she imagined sometimes. She held onto his shoulders and pressed herself into him, trying to drink him up like he was a warm glass of milk. His hands left her sides and went to her hair. He ran his hands through her hair and….oh God it was heaven. She was artless. She had no idea what she was doing, just that it felt good.

"Shigeko-" Teru tried to say, before she kissed him again. Air. He needed air to live. He caught sight of them reflected in the window. They looked ridiculous. No form, no rhythm. Wait, why did he care what they looked like? That was dumb. It was just the two of them and who cared if they looked ridiculous? That they didn't entirely line up? That both of their hair was an absolute mess? That his shirt had ridden so high that his entire stomach was visible, the she was half in his lap now and half off the couch?

"Hmm?" asked Mob between kisses. This. Was. Amazing. Being alone with him like this, totally and completely alone, and being able to kiss him like this. There was nothing wrong with this, with chasing their feelings like this. If it felt good then why not? She could have died, before, at that Claw base. She could have died without ever feeling this. He could have died without ever feeling this. This was…this was big and new but it was also wonderful. So incredibly wonderful.

"Do you…do you want to go to my room?" asked Teru after a moment. There wasn't enough room her to…to whatever she wanted to do.

"Oh, ok." Said Mob. Things were floating around above them now like they had been caught in a lazy current. Kitchen things, books, shoes even. Yeah, his room would have been better.

It took Teru a moment to get up, to collect himself. He was actually going to do this. They were actually going to do this. This was…this was something. Something good. Something new. Something kind of scary. He knew what people did, he thought, but he didn't know how to do it. Practice. This was just practice. She was looking at him, now. Impassive, if not for her powers. Her aura. Right. This was happening. Time to stand up, Teruki. Now. Right now.

"Are you alright?" asked Mob, watching his face. He was thinking again. What was there to think about? To her it was obvious. If they both wanted to then why think about it? Maybe that just the way he was. When she was sure of something she just did it, even when she was unsure of something. Other people might have needed to think on things more. That was alright. Master Reigen said that everyone was different but people often fell into the trap of thinking that everyone was just like them.

"I'm fine, I'm coming." Said Teru as he willed himself to stand up. Right. His room. His bed. With her. This was fine. This was great. Everything was great. Then why was he so nervous. She wasn't. How could she be so certain right then?

"Ok." Said Mob turning and walking down the hall to his room. Maybe he just needed a minute. They had been sitting weird and Master Reigen always said that sitting weird could really mess up your back and muscles. She made her way into his room. It was super clean, as always. Nice and neat. Everything in its drawer or on its shelf. Even his bed was made perfectly, like in a hotel room. She sat down on the edge of his bed, smoothing her uniform skirt down as she sat. She crossed her legs at the ankle and waiting for him. Her resolve started to falter. This made it feel more real, she thought, what they could do. What they might do. Not that she had more than a vague idea of what it was that people did.

"H-Hey." Said Teru as he entered his bedroom. She was sitting on his bed, waiting for him. Not that he hadn't thought about this before, imagined it. She wasn't dressed when he imagined it, though. She was dressed now, still in her school uniform. He liked this too, though, because it was her and she was there and she wanted…she wanted whatever it was that she wanted.

"Hi." Said Mob staring straight forward. She was watching his aura. Auras were a lot easier to read than the people they were attached to. He was happy but nervous, she decided. Good. He wasn't doing anything that he hadn't wanted to do.

"Can I sit next to you? I mean I know that you want me to, and it's my bed, but I just wanted to make sure, you know, to be polite." Said Teru knowing full well that he was rambling. She was still staring, still watching him. She watched and she watched.

"Teru, you can be here with me." Said Mob. Of course she wanted him next to her, of course she wanted this. This was nice. This was good. This was what people did together when they were in a couple.

"Sure." Said Teru. It took him a moment but he sat next to her. She scooted closer to him. It took him a moment to relax. She was just so close, and she smelled so nice. Like incense and shampoo. She smelled like cigarettes, too, but he didn't want to think about that. He wasn't going to think about Reigen and how she was always with him, she even lived with him now. She was his, here, now. She was his she wanted him. He kissed her. Softly at first, very softly. Like he was testing her, like he was testing the waters in a bath. He reached over and held her by the waist, again. He held his hand there for a moment, still testing her.

Mob reached over and mirrored his motion. One hand, then two. She felt his stomach through his shirt. She could feel him breathing, now. She ran her hands up his sides. Not a lot of muscle but he still felt long and lean, strong in his own way. He leaned to the side and she followed, the two of them ending up on their sides.

"We should lay the long way, then there's more room." Said Mob quietly, their foreheads touching. Their auras touching, mixing, churning. Gold swirled with pink and blue fractals. Slowly. Languidly. They were feeling each other, mixing with each other, coming together.

"How can you be so relaxed?" asked Teru as they laid next to each other. He could see them, together, he could see their colors, their auras, themselves being together. He could see his gold trying to find its space in her pinks and blues. Her fractals already had their own motion, though, their own pattern.

"Because I'm with you." Said Mob. She couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else. Well, almost anyone else. If Master Reigen ever asked her too…no, it was wrong to think about him now, like that. No. Master Reigen wasn't there, but Teru was. Teru was there and he wanted to and he was who she needed to think about.

"Oh…." Said Teru, exhaling slowly. That was the most…that was the….nobody had ever said anything like that to him, before. That was better than any dirty talk could have been. It was real and genuine, like Shigeko herself. She wanted this. Him. Nobody else.

"You're wonderful, Teru, and this is wonderful." Said Mob closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest. His heart was beating so fast but it was kind of soothing. She could feel his hand on her back tracing lazy circles.

"When do you have to be home?" asked Teru as he touched the small of her back. Two layers. Shirt and undershirt. He ran his hand down her back and then up again, under the first layer of cloth separating the two of them.

"I don't know, exactly, sometime tonight though." Said Mob as she felt his hand find its way under her school shirt. She threw a leg over his and wrapped her arm around him. She didn't want to think about going home, well home to Master Reigen's home. She just wanted to think about what was happening right then and there.

"I wish you could stay." Said Teru as he made his way under her undershirt and up her back. Her skin was so smooth. He was always amazed at how smooth her skin was. Soft. Kind of like touching a peach.

"I do too, even though you hog the bed." Said Mob as she felt his fingers glide up and down the bare skin of her back. This was slow, it was nice.

"I can't help that, I've just never had to share before." Said Teru moving his fingers from her back to her side, her school shirt bunching up uncomfortably.

"I don't mind it that much, not really, actually." Said Mob using her powers to loosen her neckerchief and take it off. She didn't even look as she folded it and put it on his bedside table.

"Do you mind this?" asked Teru as he moved to her stomach now. She was so soft, so incredibly soft and she was pressed so, incredibly, tightly to him.

"Teru, if I mind something I'll tell you." Said Mob as she pulled her school shirt up over her head. Whatever Teru was going to say he could not remember. His words died in his throat as her shirt pulled itself up over her head and began to fold itself.

"….ok then. I believe you." Said Teru after a moment. What was with him, he had seen her naked before. That was different. They had been sitting on opposite ends of her couch, then, and he had tried not to look at her because then that would have made it more real and if it became real then he would have had to do something about it and he had no idea what to do so he just watched TV and tried not to let her see exactly what she did to him because then maybe she would want to do something and he wanted her to he really did but-

"Is this alright?" asked Mob pulling at the hem of his shirt. It wasn't fair, not really, if she was the only one like this. Besides, her school shirt had become uncomfortable. Too many layers between them.

"Shigeko, if I mind something then I'll tell you." Said Teru as she pulled his shirt up over his head. She folded it with her powers and left it on his dresser. Well, at least they were both even, now. Both in plain white undershirts. Well, not plain. Hers had a bow on the front. A little pink one. Hers didn't have sleeves, either. He stayed at her stomach. He could see her clearly outlined through her shirt. He wanted to reach up, he really did, but he also didn't. He had only touched her there once before. It has been amazing but artless. She had just sort of closed her eyes and let him, when he had tried. She didn't make noise or move around like girls were supposed to. Not that he ever had. He was mostly going off of movies, but actual movies and things best left between him and his search history.

"Ok. But be sure to tell me. I don't know what I'm doing, not at all. I don't want to do something that isn't alright. I don't want to make you mad or uncomfortable." Said Mob as she felt her own way around his stomach before moving up to his chest and shoulders. Broader than hers, flatter than hers, and he felt strong. It was really nice.

"Shigeko…can I take off your undershirt?" asked Teru finally. What was he worried about? This was Shigeko. She'd either tell him yes or no. She was straight forward like that. She wouldn't just do something she wasn't comfortable with and she wouldn't thing he was a creep if he asked. She was herself. She was genuine. She said what she meant and meant what she said.

"…sure…" said Mob with a blush. She sat up and lifte her arms. Teru stared at her for a moment, his face unreadable. His aura flaring like crazy. He reached a shaking hand down to the hem of her undershirt and lifted it up slowly. Mob watched him, watched the emotion that she couldn't read playing across his face.

Teru needed a moment. This was it. He was actually going to undress a girl in his bed. What was with him? He had imagined this a thousand times before! She was more forward, sometimes, in his mind. Other times she was more like this, letting him lead. Of course in his mind he knew exactly what he was doing. He had to be confident. But she didn't expect confidence. Did she? Did she expect anything? She was staring at him, now, expressionless. No, her eyes were expressive. She was looking at him like…she was looking at him like she did when she wanted a kiss. He took a moment and pulled her undershirt up over her head and tossed it off the bed.

"Can I…um…" said Mob blushing as the cold air hit her chest. She reached over and played with the hem of Teru's undershirt.

"…yeah….sure…" said Teru. Wow. Ok. Those were…yeah. Yup. Right there. This was the second time in his life he was seeing a real life pair of girl's breasts and he was going to burn every moment of this into his mind. He felt a tug at his undershirt. Oh. Right. He kept his eyes on her and he felt his shirt being carefully lifted up over his head. He could hear her folding it and she put it somewhere, he didn't acre where.

"Your aura is being weird and I have trouble reading faces so I can't tell if this is good or bad." Said Mob still sitting up. She could feel it, Teru looking at her, and it was…exciting. Yes, that was the word. To know that someone was looking at her, someone she loved. She was mostly sure that he was happy, even though she didn't have much to look at.

"Good. This is….oh God this is good." Said Teru. He sat up next to her and reached over to her waist. He moved up, slowly, watching her. She was watching him right back. She moved into his touch as he glided his hand up her side. He reached the underside of her breast. She closed her eyes and went by feel. She let herself perceive the aural spectrum, she could still see it with her eyes closed. There he was, golden and shining in the darkness. He reached up higher. She gasped, he retreated.

"No, Teru, that was good….that was really good." Said Mob. It felt nice when she had touched herself there, sometimes, when she had the privacy. It was different when Teru did it, she could never be sure what he would do. She knew what she would so because she would be the one doing it. She had no idea what Teru would do and that was something that made it even better, in some ways. The pads of his fingers, the slight touch of his nail.

"Shigeko…I've never…tell me when I…" said Teru as he watched her face. Now she was expressive. Her face, her aura. Her eyes were closed but she was making that mewing sound again. Her hair was acting up, splaying around in all directions. Sometimes she'd gasp, good gasps, ones that would shoot through him like lightning.

"Teru, I already said that I'd…tell you…if you did something that I didn't like." Said Mob, her eyes still closed. This was amazing. To think that she could have died without ever feeling this, without ever having had this with somebody. If everything felt this amazing then…maybe…she could…they could…possibly…

"I know. I mean…tell me if I do something you do like. I've never done this before." Said Teru biting back what pride he had left. It wasn't admitting weakness, telling her that he knew nothing, because she accepted him. She accepted him truly and fully and that was what mattered.

"Teru, I like everything you're doing." Said Mob breathlessly. This was a first, the first of many firsts. How many firsts she wasn't sure of. She had always felt apprehensive about things like this, but she shouldn't, because it felt nice and they were a couple. So why she still apprehensive about what came next? Maybe because she had no idea what came next.

"You can touch me too, if you want." Said Teru before he kissed her. He kissed her gently, as if she would break if he kissed her too hard. He held the kiss and felt her hand in his hair. Tentatively. Slowly. He kissed her slowly, too, matching her pace. She wanted to, she had said that she wanted to, but then why was she going so **slowly**? Teru…he knew that this was dangerous ground that they were on. It was like being on the precipice of something big, and they were, but they had come this far and there was still so much **more** and-

No. That was him being selfish.

She was the girl and you were supposed to always be considerate to what the girl wanted to do. He had been apprehensive, before, but now it felt like that had crossed something, some long bridge, but not totally. What was at the end of this bridge? He wanted to know. Well, he knew but he didn't **know.**

"Your hair is soft, I like it." Said Mob after a moment. She liked his hair, she liked hair in general. That was where she wanted to touch him the most.

"Yours is, too." Said Teru reaching up and running a finger through her hair. She liked it when he touched her hair. She smiled and closed her eyes. That was good. She liked it.

"I like that. I like that a lot." Said Mob. He had wanted to know when he did something right and this was so right. He was tugging her hair, a little, but not badly. She could feel his fingers in her hair, on her head. Long and thin, just a little bit of his nails. She moved closer to him. She wanted to touch him, to be near him.

"Shigeko…tell me what else you want me to do." Said Teru. It wasn't just that he wasn't sure what he was doing, he also liked it when she asked him to. When she told him exactly what she wanted. When he pictured them, the two of them, like this he always imagined her telling him what she wanted. Asking him. Begging him.

"I don't know what comes next." Said Mob after a moment. Teru sat up. She followed.

"Do you mean…not at all?" asked Teru. How did she not know? Didn't she ever….?

"I mean I know how sex works, but I don't want to do that tonight. I just don't know…I guess all the things that lead up to it. They didn't tell us about that in school." Said Mob. She crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling somewhat self-conscious.

"You seriously never looked it up or looked at…?" said Teru. Right. Of course she wouldn't be able to fill in the blanks. But how could she seriously never…did girls really not do that? Well then if they didn't then the internet had lied to him.

"No, not really. I didn't really have to look it up because I didn't think that I would end up…here…with someone." Said Mob. Well, she had thought about being in this position with someone, but that someone was someone who she could not have been with so she figured that it was something that would never happen.

"Oh…we can stop, now, if you want. I mean, I don't want to push you into anything." Said Teru. Right. Ok then. In his mind, whenever he had thought of the two of them like this, she had known what she wanted and asked him to do it. She was kind of bossy, in his mind, but in real life she kind of just…well she did want things…but she wasn't bossy about it.

"No, I don't want to stop. Not yet. I like this, Teru, and I want you to believe me. Kissing you, being with you, this is wonderful." Said Mob. They were sitting up now, so it was easy to lean over and kiss him. She led this time. She started off slowly because she wasn't really sure, not even let, if she was doing it right. Teru always led.

She kissed him slowly. Her mouth was closed, so was his. Softly. She parted her lips, like Teru had before. He followed her lead, his hand finding her hair. His other hand found her back. She pressed herself against him until they were chest to chest, it was easier to match his breathing then. He liked it, it sounded like.

"Shigeko…." Said Teru briefly as they broke apart. You were supposed to say the other person's name, at least that was what he had learned. It felt right. Good, like he was reminding himself that she was there and she was real.

"Am I doing this right?" asked Mob breaking apart from him and resting against the crook of his neck.

"Yeah…you're perfect." Said Teru. She leaned up and kissed him, again. This time she bolder. She knew what she wanted to try, they had tried this once before.

Teru is quick to follow her lead, because thank God that there was a lead. She was coaxing his mouth open. He of course followed her and tried to keep their teeth from scraping. What she didn't have in experience she was trying to make up for in enthusiasm. She coaxed his lips apart and practically shoved her tongue down his throat. He pulled away, startled.

"I'm sorry!" said Mob scooting away from him. Oh great, she had messed up and ruined it and now he would-

He kissed her again. He'd lead, this time. She was too nervous, more nervous than he was. She had been the only person he had ever tongue kissed but he had looked it up, just to be able to do it right. The first time they had ever kissed like this it had been an accident but this was on purpose. He had just been startled, it hadn't been bad really, but he knew that he had to finesse this. She makes a sound of startled interest as she feels his tongue in her mouth. The bed they're on, oh God his bed, starts to hover but neither of them forces it back down.

Teru lived for the little noises she made. Small ones, quiet ones, perfect ones. She let him explore her mouth, her tongue, her teeth, all of her. She mewed, she gasped, all quietly and oh God Teru could have eaten those sounds. He hands were in his hair and on his back. She was letting him lead, letting him enjoy her, and he did.

Mob didn't know that this could feel so good. In theory it would have been gross. In theory this should have been unpleasant, her half-dressed on his bed with him practically trying to eat her. This should have been a lot of things but it was what it was and it was amazing. He said that he didn't know what he was doing but what he was doing was amazing. She moved closer to him, he put more of his weight onto her and they sank down. He half laid over her, his chest against hers. His hand brushed against her breast and she gasped.

"Good or bad?" asked Teru tracing lazy circles around her peak. She was breathing so deeply now, her eyes were half lidded, and her lips were so goddamn red. This was better than anything he had ever imagined.

"Good! So good!" said Mob as she arched into him. She hadn't planned on doing that, it had just happened. How could it possibly feel so good!? Would it feel the same for him? She reach over and tentatively mirrored his movements.

"Teru, is this good or bad?" asked Mob. His eyes were closed and he had stopped moving. She rocked a little bit, trying to feel him again.

"…it's good…I've never…this…by myself…" said Teru. This was new. This was kind of weird. This was good, though, even though her nails were kind of long and she was a little rough.

"…you do stuff by yourself, too?" asked Mob quietly. Teru opened his eyes and watched her for a minute.

"Yeah, doesn't everyone?" asked Teru. She stopped moving and looked like she was deep in thought.

"They said at school that it was normal but I don't know if everyone does it. I really feel like that's something that you can't just ask somebody." Said Mob after a little bit. Sometimes she felt alone in what she did. Sometimes. She hadn't really contemplated other people doing the things she did. How did boys even….? Was that alright to ask?

"Are you alright?" asked Teru. She had gone all non-responsive. He stopped touching her, just in case he was doing something she didn't like.

"I'm alright, you didn't have to stop. I was just thinking." Said Mob staring up at the ceiling. What did he think about? Who did he think about? Was it wrong that she thought about Master Reigen sometimes? Most of the time.

"About….?" Asked Teru. Why did she have to think so much about everything? He kept it up though, watching her face. She was still thinking.

"I don't know if I should ask, so I won't." said Mob sitting up slightly so that she could kiss him. He kissed her quickly but then pulled away.

"Whatever it is just ask. Shigeko, we're almost naked in my bed, I think that we're long passed the time to be embarrassed." Said Teru. Whatever she wanted to ask he'd answer, whatever she wanted to try he'd try. He was the guy, her boyfriend, that was his job.

"Do you promise you won't laugh at me or think that I'm weird?" asked Mob after a moment

"You're my girlfriend, of course I'm not going to laugh at you, and I like how weird you are." Said Teru kissing her quickly. He prepared himself for the worse, or the best, really he tried to prepare himself for everything.

"I was just thinking that…I didn't know that you…how do boys…do you think about me?" asked Mob trying to find a way to ask all of her questions at once but not asking anything coherently.

"Uh…I think about you…and I…uh…you don't know how guys do it?" asked Teru. Mob nodded.

"I'm not a boy so I don't know how boys do it. I never gave it much thought." Said Mob. He thought about her. He thought about HER. She felt it in her stomach, that fluttery feeling he gave her came back full force. She squeezed her thighs together for a moment.

"…what are you asking me to do, exactly?" asked Teru softly. Did she want him to…right there? That was…if she wanted him to then he would. Yup. He was alright with that. Totally. No question about it.

"Tell me, I guess. I was just curious, that's all. You don't have to tell me. We can kiss some more." Said Mob. Teru looked really red, she probably embarrassed him. She wished she hadn't. What they were doing was nice, before.

"Oh. Oh! I thought you wanted me to…" said Teru not able to finish his thought. Right. She said that she didn't want to…but that wasn't sex now was it? Where was the line, exactly?

"Thought I wanted you to what?" asked Mob curiously. She knew that there were layers to what people said but she tried not to do that. She said what she meant and meant what she said.

"…nothing. Nothing at all. Here." Said Teru kissing her again. Of course she wouldn't want him to do that right there in front of her. This was the farthest they had ever gone and from what he had heard other guys talk about it wasn't very far at all. Most people with girlfriends were already doing stuff like that but he of course wouldn't push her too far, he was a gentleman like that.

She kissed him back, more slowly this time. She was feeling him out, seeing what made him happy. She mirrored all of his movements, the way he had explored her. She rocked, just a little, with her thighs clenched together because it just felt so **good. **She felt his fingers fiddling with her skirt buttons.

"Can I?" asked Teru. Mob nodded.

"I don't mind." Said Mob kissing him again. He undid her skirt buttons with his powers and she scooted her hips up. She didn't mind, not at all. This was nice and it felt good so why not chase this for as long as she could.

"Do you…want us to be even?" asked Teru. Mob broke apart long enough to nod. Teru used her powers again, not wanting to take his hands off of her. Mob was kissing him as hard as she could. This was heaven. Mouth to mouth. Skin to skin. He moved slowly from her mouth. First to the corner, then the side of her face, and finally to her neck. She squirmed into him.

"I like that." Said Mob, the bed under them hovering, swaying. She laid down, him on top of her. He kissed her, still, reading the way she squirmed. The noises she made, pleased ones. Happy ones. Her hands roamed him, digging into his back when they rested.

He did this. This was all his doing.

He kissed her there, harder, maybe too hard…no she liked it. She was saying his name over and over and over again. Breathlessly, like she had just run a marathon. She was pulling him closer, he threw a leg over her side. She was totally under him now.

"Why'd you stop?" muttered Mob, her eyes glassy and unfocused. She couldn't, wouldn't, think about anything other than Teru. The world had shrank to the size of his room, of his bed, and they were the only two people in the entire world.

"I'm just looking at you, that's all." Said Teru. Her lips were kiss bruised, her hair was flying out all around her, she was flushed and breathing so quick and shallow and she had just been saying his name over and over like she was **begging** him…..

"Hi." Said Mob simply. He was there and he was so strong and he was **looking** at her and the way he was looking at her made her want to **explode** but in a good way…..

"Hey." Said Teru lowering himself, slightly, because that wasn't the most comfortable position in the world. She rose up to meet him.

"Let me kiss you, Teru, please." Said Mob. What had she been so worried about? This was amazing. This felt so right. Nothing felt as right as the two of them right there at that moment. Teru swallowed and let himself fully press against her. Ok. This was happening. He was ok with that.

"Whatever you want." Said Teru. She mirrored his movements from early, making a slow path from his mouth across his face and down to his neck and oh God it was **heaven**…..She was biting him, now, but he liked it. Kissing and biting. Both were different but both were good. Before he realized it he was pushing himself against her. She gasped. He tried to pull away but she held onto his shoulders.

"Teru….do that again." Said Mob simply. That was….better…better than on her own anyway. Was that…did it count as…she didn't care. It felt good, it felt right, and she trusted Teru.

"Shigeko….are you…sure?" asked Teru. That felt good, amazing, incredible even. He had never, ever, done that with a girl. It hadn't even been anything, not really. There was a layer of cloth between them. No, two layers. She was still wearing…and how was she that…did all girls get that…when they wanted to…did she want to…?

_We are sorry to interrupt this broadcast but we are currently technical difficulties_

"Yeah. I wouldn't ask you to if I didn't want to. If you don't want to then that's ok." Said Mob wondering if she was asking too much. It was hard enough to get a clue at the best of times, not that these weren't the nest of times, but she was so far out of her depth that she had no idea what to do or what as ok. She didn't know so she asked. Better to ask than make anyone feel bad or cornered.

"If this is alright with you…." Said Teru watching her. This didn't count, did it? He'd google it later.

"It is." Said Mob pulling him back down. He pressed himself against her again. She rocked against him back and forth. Slowly. So. Incredibly. Slowly. She was kissing him, again, hard. Her nails were digging into his back.

"Shigeko…." Said Teru burying his face in her hair. She smelled so good. She felt so good. Was this it? Was this what it was like? Whatever this was one thing was made incredibly clear to him.

He was amazing.

How could he have ever worried? Obviously this, like most things in life, came easy to him. She was so clearly enjoying herself, enjoying what he was doing to her.

"Teruki….Teruki….Teruki…" said Mob. That was the only word of Japanese that she could remember. Everything was floating, not just in the room but in the entire apartment. Mob wrapped a leg around him to keep him from floating away, and then another because it was nice and…. oh yes…..

"Shigeko…Shigeko if you do that I'll…." Said Teru as he balled his fist in her hair. She was muttering his name and she was so close and her legs were arund hi and this was everything he had ever imagined and….yes….she was kissing him again and she was scratching his back and moving faster and faster and faster oh my God was she biting him for real?!

"I'm going to explode!" said Mob as she chased whatever this was. She had never chased it all the way to the end, ever. There had always been other people around. Well, it was just them. Nobody to knock on her door and ask if she was ok. Nobody to roll over and tell her that _'Mob, it's two in the morning, either drag your futon to the living room and watch TV or fall asleep'_. No, it was just the two of them and this was wonderful and perfect and-

"Then explode." Said Teru remembering two words of Japanese. Yes. If she exploded then…then it would be a wonderful way to go. She bit him for real, hard, but it was **good**. Everything was good. Her skin, her body, her voice, her nails, everything. He closed his eyes. He couldn't…he had to…

"Ok." Said Mob quietly. She was kissing him too hard, biting him too hard, but she couldn't stop. All she could think about was him. Him, there, warm and happy.

Something shattered. A lot of things shattered. There was a loud crash. The lights all flickered. Somewhere a dog was barking. There was a loud crash as the bed hit the ground.

"…sorry." Said Mob. She couldn't sit up, she felt completely boneless, like her insides were jelly. She could hardly keep her eyes opened.

"…some of that was me." Said Teru laying down next to her. Well. That had happened. They turned to face each other.

"I'm still sorry I broke your apartment." Said Mob quietly. Teru traced his finger across her cheek.

"Shigeko don't be sorry. Don't ever be sorry for that. I can't believe that I-that we just-" said Teru not quite being able to find the words. Mob blushed.

"Was it…did I do it right?" asked Mob not even sure exactly what she had been doing to being with. She didn't have a name for it but she knew that it had felt good and that was what mattered.

"Do I? I mean did I?" asked Teru. Mob nodded.

"I guess. I had fun. That's what matters, right?" asked Mob. If they had fun and were feeling so, incredibly happy then of course it must have been right. Right?

"Yeah…yeah that's right." Said Teru. He was amazing. He truly was amazing at just about everything. He made her come apart, completely and totally,

"Hey, Shigeko, I love you." Said Teru suddenly. It felt right, in that moment.

"Love you too…Teru…" said Mob as she closed her eyes. Master Reigen just said to come home, he hadn't said when, and she needed a nap.


End file.
